


jean and marco meet hitler‼️🤯🤯🤯😭😭😭

by hornyjail_bonk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Emo, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hitler, M/M, MCR, Sexy, Yaoi, crackfic, funny yaoi haha, his death messed me up too much and this is the product, hot sexy time, i want to be remembered for this, this is a cry for help, why am i writing this, 🙄🙄🙄🙄‼️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornyjail_bonk/pseuds/hornyjail_bonk
Summary: oh no hitler😵😵😵‼️‼️ get away from hitler guys 😱😱😱😭‼️😳😳🙌🥰😱😱😵😵🤧🤢😏💞🥰😱😭‼️‼️😸😂😃😡😡🤪🤪😜😝😋🥺😭😣😭☹️😳🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤥🤥🤔😐🤗🥶😶🥶😶🥵🤢🤢🤢🤤🤤🤧🤧😵🙄😲🙄🙄🙄🙄
Relationships: Adolf Hitler/Gerard Way, Guy Fieri/Shrek (Shrek), Joe Biden/Donald Trump, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, armin artlert/lord farquaad
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50





	1. omg😨😱😱😱😱😱😱😞😔😔😔😔😖😫‼️❓😭

as marco and jean walked home from their double date with armin and lord farquaad, they encountered a strange situation 🤔🤔🤔🤔 

they were going home to go make some taquitos but they accidentally turned into an alleyway and found.. omg... gerard way⁉️⁉️😨😨😨🤯🤯🤯🤯 omg!! gerard!!

they both got really excited because they were really emo and punk and they loved gerard😍😍😁😁‼️ so macro grabbed his eyeliner and jean grabbed his mcr shirt and they went up to gerard to go yaoi with him 😑😑 but.. omg.. whats gerard doing‼️😨⁉️

gerardb was kissing hitler😱😱😱🥵🥵😡😡😠😠‼️‼️😨😨😨OMG NOOOO!! 

"noo‼️ gerarb‼️ get away from hitler😡😡😡😭😭" macro cried. jean pissed from the pain. why was gerard yaoing with hitler??? they ran away fast to go tell guy shrek and guy fieri 🏃🏃😭


	2. guy fieri and shrek 😳😳😳😳🥵🥵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is very yaoi and sexy 🥰🥰🥰🥰😊😊😁😁😘😘😘😋😋😛😝😝😛😜😜🤪🤪🤣🤣😂😂🥰😍😍🤩😘😘😚😚😄😄😄😄🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺😳😳🤯😳🤯🤯🥺🥺😦😦😧😧😨🥵🥵🥵😑😑

marco and jean got home and after they ate their taquitos they called guy fieri and shrek, their best friends (who were dating‼️🥰🥰🥰🤩) 

"guy fieri!! omg!! me and jean saw emo daddy sex god gerard way kissing hitler 😿😿 i never thought he would betray me like that😓😓😖😖😫😫🤯🤯‼️😭😭😭" marco screamed into the phone. jaan pissed himself again ☹️. 

"omg noooo!! not gerard 😭😭😭!! hitler why??!?! 😔😔😔😔😔😔😡😡😡🥶😿😿 this is so sad" said guy fieri "here talk to my boyfriend shrek"

"omg oh noo 🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️ 🙍♀️ i cant believe gerard would do that 😿😿😓☹️☹️" said shrek

"what should we do shreak❓❓😕" said jean as the piss started to flood the room

"we should go to war 😵😵😵😳😳😳😳🤔🤔🤫🤫🤫😬😬😮😪😵🥱😲😲🙄😯😯 against hitler and gerard 🤠🤠🤕🤒🤒😦🥴😯😯😯" said shrek

"that sounds amazing 😃😃🤪🤪😛" marco said "i know just who to get to help us😳😳👻😽😼"


	3. armins piss kink 😏😏😳🤤🤤🤤😈😈😈🤫🤫🥵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️‼️🔞SMUT WARNING🔞‼️‼️ armin is literally so hot and sexy like 😚😚🤪😜😎🥸😕🥳😛🥳😋😏🥰🥳😋😋🥲🥲🥲🤣🤣☺️☺️☺️😁😁😣😣😣😖🥺🥺🥺🥺🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄😵😵🥱😑😶👻👻👻👻🙀🙀🙀👊👊✌️👀👀👃🦻👁👩🏼who let him👿👿 be this sexey 🤠🤠🤡👺👺😈

jean called armin and farquaad to come help them go to war 😱😱🤯🤯😶😶😮😮📞 

"ok guy friere!! my friends armin and lord farquaad are coming over 😊😊😄😄 they can help us fight 😈😈😏😏😏‼️"

"haha sexy‼️🔞 we will get revenge 😋🤪😜😚🙃🙃😇😟😞☹️☹️😖😩😩😠😠😡😡🤯😰😨😱😰" shrek moand 😪

armin and farquaad came to the house with more taquitos "mmm it is like piss in here 😧 good thing i have a piss kink 😋😋😋🤤" armim said 

"omg thats so sexing armin 😳😳😳🥵🥴🤤🤠🤑🤑🤑🤑" said his boyfriend farquaad "i am going to piss too 🤒🤒😵😵🙄😐😯😯😦" he started pissing then they sexd 

after they sexced armin said "😔😔 im so sad gerard wag would do this i trusted him 😭😭😭😢😢🥺🥺😩😭😢😫😫😖😤😤😤 but i am a war criminal so i can fight him 😡😈😈😈😈👺👺👹"

"omg yes🥰🥰‼️ thats so cool‼️💯 where should we go to make battle plans❓😓" said jean

"we can go to my childhood friend and his husbands mansion 😧😧😄😄😄😛😎😎🥳🥳🥳🏢" said farquaad with piss all over him


	4. the biden family 🙀🙀😯😯🤨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joe 🧚♀️ biden 💁♂️ x 👅 donald 🥺 trump 🥶 fluff ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️😛😜😜😛🤩🔋🤩😩🤩🤔💁♂️🥶😄😄😢😇😇😇😇🥰😍🥰🥰😍😍😍 also btw if ur a liberel GET OUT 🙄🙄🙄❌

"oh whos ur childhood friend farquaad 🤔🧐🤔😐" marco said

"his name is joe biden 🤠😃😄 🥳🥳 hes so cool!! and he has a husband named donald trump 🥰🥰🥰 they r so cute😇🥳" said farquaad as he ate his last taquito 

"haha 😆😆☺️ that is so cute farquaad!! can we go over there to make war plans?🙁" jean asked sadly bc he didnt have any piss left

"omg of course😩😩😩 they r war criminals too so yayyy🥳🥳‼️" said armin sadly bc there was no piss left 

"yayyyyyyy 😁😁😁😁😁😁😊😊😊☺️☺️☺️☺️😀😀😃😁😁😃😃" they all said in unison 

"haha yess 🙌🙌🙌😸😸😸😸 ill call shrek and guy fiere to come with us‼️😚😚😋😋"

they will get rveenge on hitler and gerard 😡😡😡😡👿👿👿👺👺👺🤢🤢🤕🤕🤕😑😑😑😡😡😡🤬

meanwhile in biden and trumps mansion:

"omg joe 😍😍😍 ilyyy‼️" said trump

"omg hiiiiii donny🥰🥰🥰‼️ ily tooo🥰" said biden and then they held hands and cuddled ☺️☺️☺️☺️👬👨❤️👨 

"hey look its our son barron 😃😃😊" said joe then they all sat down and had dinner and prepared for the war 😼


	5. aha-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i

i give up on this lmao but i made an ornament out of a picture of marco so ill leave you with that bye


End file.
